New Powers
by antaurilover685
Summary: One night, Danielle gets kidnapped by Lord Transyl and she finds herself at the abandoned laboratory and her friends from the cemetery has been in a trance. What does Lord Transyl want with her? Will Whampire save her in time? Credit for the idea goes to newbienovelistRD. Thanks, amiga! :)


It was another beautiful night for Danielle. It has been a couple of weeks since her first date with Whampire. Every day, she would remember going to the cemetery and being scared to death by Whampire's friends. But after she got to know them, they were the coolest friends she ever met. They both have been closer than ever. She was on her way to the secret cave when she felt something hit her neck. She felt around until she felt a small dart and she pulled it out. But once she did, she suddenly felt sleepy and she fell to the floor unconscious. But hiding in the trees, a figure smiles evilly as he takes the unconscious girl and flies away.

After a while, she opens her eyes to find herself strapped down with leather straps on a metal table. She struggles in her bounds but it was no good. She looked around and she realized that this is not a safe place for her. It looked like a laboratory built for a mad scientist. She even saw some pods that contained some shriveled up bodies of disgusting looking creatures. She also saw some tubes and beakers filled with strange colored liquid. She was starting to feel really scared. She saw a familiar figure come into the light.

"Snare-oh? Is that you? You have to help me please." Said Danielle

But then she saw that his eyes are swirling. He didn't even listen to her. Then she saw Frakenstrike, Ghostfreak and Blitzwolfer coming out one by one and they all have swirlies in their green eyes. She tried to break free from the leather straps but it was no use.

"Guys? What's gotten into you? I want to get out of here!" yelled Danielle

"I'm afraid I can't do that. For you are the last piece to my master plan." Echoed a deep voice

Frakenstrike and Blitzwolfer stepped aside as the mastermind approached her. She recognized the accent and when she saw him, her mouth dropped down. The figure looked a lot like Whampire with the same bluish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth in his mouth. But the clothes were different. He wore red and black armor with a long, red robe that covered his legs, silvery-purple gloves and a red and black spiked mask. His head was larger than Whampire's head and had purple eyes. He evilly smiled at her.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?!" yelled Danielle as she struggled again in her bounds.

"You, my slave, will address me as Lord Transyl." Said Lord Transyl as he walked over and grabbed some beakers and she heard some clinking.

"What do you want with me? And what have you done to my friends!?" yelled Danielle

"To get revenge on your dear Whampire. You see, he and I were the only Vladats to ever be alive. But one day, he had the nerve to betray his own kind and fled to this insignificant speck of a planet you call "Earth". But once I inject you with this, he won't stand a chance." Said Lord Transyl as he uses a needle to suck a bright neon red liquid into the needle.

Her eyes widened when she saw the needle and she tried to get out of her bounds once more. Lord Transyl walked towards her with the needle in his hand and she was about ready to freak out.

"I'll never become your slave! I swear when I get out of this, you're so going down!" screamed Danielle

"I highly doubt that." Said Lord Transyl as his eyes began to swirl

She couldn't help but stare at his eyes as her brown eyes began to swirl as well. He evilly smiled at her as he walked closer to her and he tilted her neck.

"Soon, you'll destroy Whampire and I shall rule the world!" declared Lord Transyl as he injects the needle in the poor girl's neck and pushes the liquid through the needle into her neck.

He pulled the needle out of her neck and watches as she starts to shake violently and she felt pain throughout her entire body.

Meanwhile Whampire was flying around looking for his girlfriend. She wasn't at the secret cave so he knew that something was up. After a while, he heard a terrifying scream coming from the abandoned laboratory outside of town. He flew as fast as he could and then with the laboratory in his sight, he bashed through the doors and he frantically looked around to find where the scream came from. Then he heard the scream again and it came from the basement but it was locked. He busted through the door to find his friends from the cemetery surrounding something.

"My friends. What are you doing down here?" questioned Whampire

But when all 4 of his friends turned to look at him, he saw that all 4 sets of eyes have swirls. They were all hypnotized. Then he saw Lord Transyl appearing from the shadows.

"Lord Transyl! I should have known you were behind this." Growled Whampire

"You've arrived just in time to see what I have done to your…..Siren of the Night." Chuckled Lord Transyl as he reveals a black coffin from the shadows.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?!" screamed Whampire

Lord Transyl evilly smirked as the black coffin opened by itself.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" laughed Lord Transyl as the figure walked out of the coffin.

Whampire's eyes widened when he saw Danielle walk out of the coffin. She's even wearing a new outfit. She's wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that goes to her shins, black elbow length fishnet fingerless gloves, light blue belt with a bat belt buckle, and black pumps. As she continued to walk, bat wings appears out of her back. She stopped walking and he saw that her once beautiful brown eyes now have swirls. She even has two fang-type like teeth showing out of her mouth. He couldn't believe it. She's now half human and half Vladat!

"What have you done to her?" snarled Whampire

"I simply gave her a new look. She simply looks rather beautiful as my newest slave. Maybe I should make her my queen." Chuckled Lord Transyl as he puts a finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"Get your claws away from her! She'll never love you! I'm going to get my girlfriend back if it's the last thing I do!" yelled Whampire

"We'll see about that! Attack, my slave! Destroy your lover!" commanded Lord Transyl

"Yes….master." obeyed Danielle in a monotone voice.

She ran to him and she starts giving punches and kicks like there was no tomorrow! Whampire dodged all of her attacks.

"Danielle! Please wake up! I know the real you is in there somewhere!" reasoned Whampire as he continued to dodge her attacks.

"I serve Lord Transyl only. He is my master and you must be destroyed." Said Danielle as she continues to attack him.

Lord Transyl watched along with the others as they continue to fight. He laughed evilly as Whampire tries his best to not hurt her lover. Then after a while, he thought of something that might save her. When she was about to punch him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him and their lips crashed together! Danielle tried to escape from his grasp, but she melted into the kiss. Then after a minute or two, she fell into his arms completely knocked out. Lord Transyl was devastated when she fell into Whampire's arms.

"My love! Please wake up. You mean the whole world to me. I want to see your brown eyes sparkling again and I want to hear your beautiful laugh again. Please come back to me." Whispered Whampire

Then she fluttered her eyes open and the swirls disappeared from her eyes. She rubbed her head.

"What happened? I remember being strapped down and then I looked into swirling eyes and then nothing." Groaned Danielle as Whampire helped her back on her feet.

She then saw a mirror and she gasped as she went over and she saw her reflection! She saw the fang teeth and she poked them with her finger and she looked at the bat wings on her back! She even saw the new outfit she was wearing. She turned and looked at her lover and she gasped as Lord Transyl was behind him and he was about to strike him with his claws!

"Whampire, look out!" exclaimed Danielle as she pushed Whampire out of the way and she felt a pain on her arm and she screamed as she grasped her bloody arm in pain. He got up and saw her bleeding arm and went to her. But as soon as he looked at her arm, the bleeding stopped and her arm was healed! He smiled at her but she was shocked beyond belief. She then glared at Lord Transyl as he glared at Whampire.

"I also remember that he had this needle with this bright neon red liquid inside and before I was hypnotized, he said that he was going to inject me with it. Well, guess what Lord Transyl, I'm going to enjoy kicking your no good butt around like a hacky sack!" exclaimed Danielle as she cracked her knuckles as Whampire stood beside her getting ready to fight him.

"I still have your friends. If you want to beat me, you're going to have to go through them first." Laughed Lord Transyl as Ghostfreak, Blitzwolfer, Snare-oh and Frakenstrike ran towards them.

"I have an idea. It may be crazy but it just might work." Said Danielle as she placed her hands together and she starts vocalizing. (Listen to the one instrumental part in Children of the Night. I do not own "Come Little Children") Her voice got to them and they stopped running as they listen to her singing.

"No! What are you doing?! Attack! Destroy them!" yelled Lord Transyl

As she continues to sing, their eyes return to normal as they regain consciousness and control again. She stopped singing to see her 4 friends back to normal.

"What happened to me?" questioned Snare-oh as he rubbed his head

"All I remember was seeing swirls…"murmured Frakenstrike as he rubbed his eyes.

Then they all turned to see Whampire and Danielle smiling at them. Their eyes widened when they saw Danielle with fangs and bat wings.

"Danielle….is that you?" questioned Blitzwolfer as he looked closer as her

"It's me, you guys. But right now, we need to take care of a certain Vladat for what he did to me and you guys as well." Said Danielle as she glared at Lord Transyl who's flying up the stairs but Snare-oh grabbed him using his wrappings and tied him up real good.

Then people wearing space suits while carrying advanced technology came and took Lord Transyl away in a brightly-lit coffin-like containment unit. Then a man in a red Hawaiian shirt came up to Danielle and she hid behind Whampire.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help. I'm Max Tennyson. You must be Danielle, right?" said Max as he looked at her.

"Y…..yes sir. I am." Stuttered Danielle as she walked closer to her.

"I heard about you from your friends. They told me about your date with Whampire. As soon as I heard that Lord Transyl escaped, I knew he was heading for Whampire. And to get to him, was to kidnap you. As for your changes, I'll take a scan to see if there's anything we can do to fix it." Replied Max as he takes out a mini scanner.

The scanner shined a blue light as it scanned her and then he looked at it and he turned to them with a grim look on his face.

"I have some bad news. The Vladat DNA has made these changes permanently and I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to remove it." Said Max sadly as tears starts to flood her eyes.

"What am I going to do? If my parents sees this, they'll freak out! They might kick me out! Or worse! Treat me like a monster…" cried Danielle as she starts to cry into her hands.

Whampire and the others went over to her and they hugged her and some of them rubbed her back as she continued to cry.

"Do not fret, my love. I will help you through this. We all will." Said Whampire as he kissed her forehead.

"But I do know how we can hide your new features." Smiled Max

Max walked up to her as he held up a small watch that has a light blue symbol on the face of the watch instead of a clock.

"This watch will revert you to your human form and your Vladat form whenever you like. This is our very first watch and we thought that you should have it." Said Max as he put the watch around her right wrist and then she shined light blue as she reverts back to her human form. She looked at the mirror and she smiled as she was back to normal.

"I'm me again!" cheered Danielle as she hugged Whampire and her friends. He then gently grabbed her face and they kissed passionately.

Max smiled as they kissed. He then grabbed a Plumbers badge and he walked towards them.

"If there's ever any trouble, use this to call us. We'll keep in touch." Said Max

Whampire's friends went back to the cemetery as the couple went back to the secret cave and they watched the stars and they kiss here and there knowing that with the new changes that life might be interesting. Whampire also wanted to teach her how to fly and fight as soon as she felt comfortable. She's actually glad that she turned half Vladat so then that way she could be closer to Whampire than ever. Hopefully, things will get better as soon as she gets used to her new form.

Hello everybody! So what do you guys think? NewbienovelistRD and I came up with this idea for an oneshot and I say it turned out pretty good! I do not own "Ben 10". I only own Danielle. Also any bad reviews or comments will be deleted. I hope you guys like it. Thank you and see you guys later! Bye!


End file.
